Family Portrait Rachel Berenson
by Toria Wildman
Summary: Rachel during her parent's Divorce. Written during a severe case of writer's block. Muse-Cure, CANDY CORN!!!!!!!!


A/N: The Girls are 8 (Rachel), 6 (Jordan) and 2 (Sara) other parts they are 13 (Rachel), 11 (Jordan), and 7 (Sara) I edited the song, in some places to fit, changes brother to sisters, stuff like that. The song is called Family Portrait by: Pink. I wrote this during Writer's block, and it's my first attempt at a song-fic.  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
  
(Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound.)  
  
Rachel is awaken in the middle of the night to her mother's crying. She plugs her ears and tries to go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
(Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down.)  
  
  
  
Rachel looks at her math book she can't concentrate, the words from her parent's last argument are echoing through her mind.  
  
  
  
(I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed. )  
  
Rachel is awake sitting up. Jordan and Sara are with her.  
  
"Everything will be ok." She whispers to her sisters as a loud shattering startles the girls.  
  
  
  
(I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said. )  
  
"Daddy, Mom didn't mean to call you a Jerk, and that B word."  
  
  
  
(You fight about money, about me and my sisters.)  
  
Rachel is watching Power Rangers when she hears her parents fighting once again, about money.  
  
  
  
(And this I come home to, this is my shelter.)  
  
Rachel walks into her house, with Cassie and Melissa. Her parents are fighting.  
  
"Umm, Let's go to your house, Melissa."  
  
  
  
(It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
  
Never knowing what love could be, you'll see  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
  
my family.)  
  
Teenage Rachel walks though the halls of her school. She sees a cute boy, Tobias but is weary of asking him out for fear that they might turn out like her parents, divorced.  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
  
leave)  
  
Dan Berenson is walking out the door.  
  
"Daddy! Please don't leave" Rachel, Jordan and Sara screaming, with tears streaming down their faces.  
  
(Daddy, please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound.)  
  
Rachel listens to her parents yelling, and she plugs her ears. Wishing the yelling would STOP!  
  
  
  
(Make mama stop crying, cuz I need you around.)  
  
Rachel listens as the door to her parent's room slams and her mother begins to cry. The three girls run to their mother and hug her.  
  
  
  
(My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
  
its true  
  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
  
you, too.)  
  
"Guys." Rachel calls Cassie and Melissa over to her parent's closet where a box has fallen, and papers have fallen.  
  
"Love leters from dad to mom" Rachel whispers.  
  
  
  
(I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
  
no choice, no way.)  
  
Rachel runs out of the house and to Melissa's house.  
  
"I'm NOT going back." Rachel says.  
  
"Why?" Melissa asks.  
  
"Because, my parents might get divorced." Rachel replies.  
  
  
  
(It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
  
family.)  
  
Teenage Rachel walks though the halls of her school. She sees a cute boy, Tobias but is weary of asking him out for fear that they might turn out like her parents, divorced.  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
  
leave.)  
  
"Daddy, Don't leave!" Jordan whimpers.  
  
  
  
(In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
  
naturally.)  
  
Rachel looks at the picture of her, her sisters and parents, all smiling in front of the house.  
  
  
  
(I don't want to have to split the holidays.)  
  
*Split screen*  
  
13-year-old Rachel is seen in two places. On the left side at her mother's house with her sisters around the Christmas tree. On the other side an almost identical screen except at her father's house.  
  
(I don't want two addresses.)  
  
*Again with the split screen*  
  
Rachel is in her room on both sides only slight differences are shown  
  
(I don't want a stepbrother anyways  
  
and I don't want my mom to have to change her  
  
last name.)  
  
  
  
Naomi Berenson brings in a date; 13-year-old Rachel tries her best to scare him away  
  
  
  
(In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally)  
  
(In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
  
anything)  
  
(In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
  
naturally  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
  
leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" Sara whimpers.  
  
  
  
(In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family? We look pretty normal; let's go back to that  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
  
leave)  
  
Rachel looks at the picture of her, her sisters and parents, all smiling in front of the house.  
  
  
  
(Daddy don't leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" Rachel whimpers.  
  
  
  
(Daddy don't leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" Jordan whimpers.  
  
  
  
(Daddy don't leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" Sara whimpers.  
  
  
  
(Turn around please  
  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
  
shining star?  
  
Daddy don't leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" Rachel whimpers.  
  
  
  
(Daddy don't leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" Jordan whimpers.  
  
  
  
(Daddy don't leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" Sara whimpers.  
  
  
  
(Don't leave us here alone  
  
Mom will be nicer  
  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my sisters  
  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little girl forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night)  
  
14 year old Rachel is laying in bed, waiting for Tobias to arrive, she looks at a picture of her family. They are all smiling. Then she sees a picture of her, her mother and sisters. She talks to Tobias, and then falls asleep. 


End file.
